Spider-Verse: Miles's Story
by cornholio4
Summary: A story in the multiverse to my Marvel's Spider-Man story. 13 year old Miles Morales is bitten by a spider and is giving incredible powers. He finds himself becoming a relucant masked hero, especially when the new supervillain Doctor Octopus goes after him.
1. Chapter 1

Late one afternoon in Queens, New York a brown haired man was grunting while driving through the streets. The radio was on and it was playing a news station:

" _Earlier today, a terrorist attack on Washington, DC by the group who call themselves Zodiac was thwarted by the Government sponsored superhuman task force known as the Ultimates. The Ultimates got civilians out to saftey with minimal casualties and the Zodiac operatives were arrested..._ "

Annoyed, the man then turned off the Radio to focus on his driving, "Anytime the Ultimates do anything, it's automatically headline news..." the man known as Otto Octavius muttered to himself as he drove into a warehouse district. He got out of his car and then opened up a locked warehouse.

He then clicked on the lights to reveal a makeshift lab. There were electronic devices, test tables and glass cages filled with test creatures. In the centre was a generator like device with several blinking lights. He went to a row of several little droids which each had eight little octopus like arms.

He then picked up a remote control and spoke into it "Octobots, activate security protocol." Suddenly the robots went to life and began patrolling the lab to search for any unauthorised intruders. He then heard his phone ringing and then answered it with an annoyed grunt.

" _Hello Octavius, you know who this must be... .Don't you?_ " asked a business like voice and Octavius shook his head. The voice on the other end was Franklin Nelson the lawyer of the individual who had been funding his experiments as of late.

"Mr Nelson, I assure you that my energy generator is almost complete. I just need to finish one last test and it will be ready for your employer." Octavius told Nelson on the phone, wanting to end the call as soon as possible. "I assure you that your employer will get his money's worth. The medical benefits of the creature experiments and the power of this generator will make your employer a fortune!" Octavius told Nelson on the other end of the phone.

Nelson had come to Octavius after he had fallen on hard times and told him that he represented someone who wanted to give Octavius the funds to continue his experiments. Nelson always refused to say who he was working for but as long as he could finally get his experiments done, Octavius didn't care where the money came from.

" _For your sake Octavius I sure hope so, otherwise my employer will make his displeasure known..._ " Nelson replied before ending the call.

Octavius then went to a changing area to get into the saftey get up for his experiment. Once this works he will be known as the next Albert Einstein.

*PB*

Outside the Warehouse District, there was a large strong blonde haired twenty one year old man in a black shirt and jacket waiting impatiently for his compatriots to arrive. "Come on guys, what's taking you all..." the man muttered to himself watching out for any police officers or anyone who could bust his operation. He couldn't afford to get caught in this.

The man was Fred Thompson or 'Flash' as he was nicknamed, a man who had been a top quarterback star in Midtown High. He had been a top quarterback star at the school and used his position to get away with bullying other weaker students. This had continued until a certain incident. He and his five friends before a big football game against the rival team at Forest Hill High School, pulled a big prank against the visiting students and faculty that went horribly wrong.

Several students and faculty members were hospitalised, there were no excuses this time as it was the last straw and the six of them had gotten expelled. Now he was meeting with his five friends. For a big task. "Glad, you guys have finally shown up." Flash smirked as he saw his five friends showing up.

The largest boy was an overweight blonde haired man in jeans and a white shirt. The man was Carl King who was the most happily violent out of them.

There was another blonde haired man almost as bit as Flash and he looked the most displeased to be there. He was Brian McKeever who had grown the most distant to Flash since they had gotten expelled.

One was a thin black haired man in a green shirt. He was Jason Iontello and was the more pranking type than physical alterations.

One was a man with glasses and a dark green jacket, he had only gotten close to Flash doing his homework for him and helping him out for the benefits of being in a popular crowd. He was Seymour O'Reily and only stated with the group due to not having much other options.

Finally there was a black haired man with glasses and a blue jacket. He was Charlie Murphy and was there with the group for the perks just like Seymour.

"Welcome back my Sinister Six!" Flash greeted them using the name of the gang they had formed after being expelled. They had one or two run ins with the law since then and have perform community service. "I know things, have been rough but I think we can pull off the heist of our lives here! I got word this science guy was using one of these warehouses as a lab. We sneak in and steal some stuff to sell, so what do you say?" Flash asked as he saw glares from most of them.

"Look, I am sorry things have been hard for us but trust me and we can make this work. Tell you what, if you do not want to go through then you can walk away. but stick with me and things will get bright as they say that things will get worse before they get better. We have been through the worst so let's go through the better." Flash told them with a smile giving the best attempt at an inspiration speech as he could.

Brian was the first to leave and flipped Flash the bird as he did, then came Seymour and Jason. Charlie looked hesitant and shook his head before finally leaving. Flash's face fell when he was left with only Carl as she then out at them "fine, who needs you all anyway! Me and Carl are going places, they will call us the Sinister Syndicate..."

Flash then motioned Carl to quietly follow him as they sneaked through the warehouse district. Flash stopped at one and told Carl to help him quietly open the window. They done so but Flash whispered to him "the guy in there has a bunch of robots on guard so we need to make sure not to get noticed by them..."

They then sneaked through the windows and were amazed by all the devices there that must have costed a fortune, so the stuff they end up taking will make them a fortune when they sell it. Flash and Carl then stood up on some tables to hide from some approaching Octo-Bots.

They then went walked off when they saw that none were nearby at the moment. They started taking boxes of stuff which all had twin sets of black suits with full face masks and visors for the eyes. They then quickly started filling the boxes with whatever they could fill with it. They then heard something and behind some glass cages for insect test subjects.

Thinking to blend in Flash decided to try and put on one of the suits. He was surprised when it instantly fitted on him despite it seeming like it was too big for him. " _So this is one size fits all... that guy sure made some cool junk..._ " Flash thought in awe as Carl was examining the cages and getting some dumb ideas in the process.

They then saw Octavius come out of his changing area in a dark green bodysuit and a labcoat. He then clicked on a button on a panel which revealed a harness and connected to the back of it were large robotic arms with three claws on each hand.

" _How is this guy not a trillionaire already? If only there were more I could steal..._ " Flash thought in awe as Octavius on the panel started activating his machine. He then turned off the saftey key of his generator as he was turning on his generator.

Then the Octobots was attracted by the sound of Carl breaking open the cage of spiders which had numbers on them. Then activated an alarm as Carl picked up the one marked ' **42** '.

Flash then panicked as he looked to Carl who told him "Flash, watch me eat this!" Flash was now screaming in his head wondering why the only one who stuck with him did it have to be this idiot.

"Who is there!" Octavius shouted running after Carl and Flash then began smashing the Octobots with a nearby jackhammer in a hurry. The sight of his spider cage broken into with two possible thieves mocking him by trying to steal his inventions and actually wearing one made his blood boil. "What are you two hooligans doing in my lab and smashing my stuff! That's my Octo-Suit you're wearing!" Octavius snarled running after them only for everyone to jump at an emergency alarm.

"MY GENERATOR...NOOO! Octobots go after the intruders..." Octavius shouted to his Octobots while running towards the panel to try and turn it off. The spider that Carl was holding was dropped and Flash fell down dropping his box.

Carl then helped Flash up as the spider was hit by electricity from the cut wire of an Octobot that Flash smashed. It then went into the box Flash picked up wanting to salvage something. Carl and Flash then got out of the window to hide from the Octobots as Octavius desperately tried to stop his generator.

Flash then quickly took off his suit to stop himself from getting sweaty and picked up the box again as they began running away. they then stopped when they heard an explosion and looked on in shock as the warehouse was now on fire.

Flash then panicked and whispered to Carl "Carl listen, we have to get rid of this stuff. The police are going to be over this and if they find any evidence we were involved then we're done for!" Carl looked disappointed but relented as Flash took the box and then threw it right at the trash can of a nearby house. They then started smashing it with their feet so no one would know what it was.

Hopefully without evidence and if that scientist guy got killed in that fire, then they won't be linked to the explosion. With their record, it would be all over for the both of them.

As they left the door of the house opened and then out came a pudgy thirteen year Korean American old boy wearing jeans and a yellow Frog Man shirt looking around. He looked around wanting to see where the explosion was but was disappointed when he saw it was too far for him to get a close look. He noticed the smashed box and saw the suit inside.

Thinking it looked cool enough, the boy who was known as Ganke Lee, took it while getting back inside before his parents could see him out there. He walked to his room which was decorated with shelves of lego sets. There on a chair was an African American thirteen year old boy wearing a red shirt and brown jeans.

"So did you see where the explosion was?" asked the boy, Ganke's best friend Miles Morales rolling his eyes while focused on the textbook he was reading.

"No, it was too far away. Thought it would be a good chance to get to see the Ultimates with my two eyes if they were involved..." Ganke Muttered as Miles sighed.

"My dad says people like the Ultimates bring nothing but trouble and it's best to stay away from stuff like that... what is that?" Miles asked getting up and looking at the suit.

"Pretty cool, seems like someone through it at my trashcan. I think we can make something of it." Ganke told him with a smile bringing it to Miles to get a closer look. The spider was inside, managing to avoid getting crushed went out of the suit and started crawling up Miles's arm without him knowing.

"You found it at your trashcan? You don't know where it's been and can you please get that away from me." Miles demanded as Ganke relented disappointed. He then put it in his drawer as Miles yelled as the spider bit him on the arm.

"Are you alright Miles? I will go get my mum!" Ganke told him urgently going down stairs and the spider got off and scurried away before it died. Soon Ganke's parents checked over his bite and then used an infection spray before calling his parents to get him home.

Miles began feeling a bit funny and hoped he would be better soon...

 **Okay this is an AU Miles origin story but in one where Peter didn't become Spider-Man. Think of this in the multiverse of my Marvel's Spider-Man story. They are not in the same universe but I plan to cross them over later in that story in a Spider-Men type story (inter dimensional travel). This universe will be based on the Ultimate and Spider-Gwen comics.**


	2. Chapter 2

Miles moaned as he got up the next morning out of his bed, he found his vision disorienting and had to wait a minute before his vision returned to him. Feeling like it could be just a side effect of the spider bite, he felt like he could shrug it off.

After having gotten dressed in his clothes he walked down the stairs to the living room. He saw that his dad Jefferson Morales a bald headed African American man with glasses and a grey goatee was watching TV on his chair. Also watching the news was Miles's mum Rio Morales an African American short haired woman. Miles could see the news report which was being reported by famed TV reporter Christine Everhart:

" _Citizens of Queens, New York were startled by an explosion late yesterday afternoon. A warehouse had exploded and was caught on fire, firefighters managed to quell the fire but the warehouse's owner had been inside. The man identities as Doctor Otto Octavius had been rescued from the fire but had fallen into a coma. Doctor Octavius has been rushed to hospital. Authorities are investigating the remnants of the warehouse to find evidence of various experiments, including animal test subjects..._ "

Jefferson shook his head and told Rio "can you believe it, the district is not that too far from our house. That Octavius guy probably was working on something that was bound to blow up in his face..."

"Oh Miles, are you alright?" Rio asked checking over Miles including using her hands to check his arm for a pulse to Jefferson's amusement and Miles' annoyance. "We have to make sure you are well before we even think of sending you to school today..." Rio asked looking annoyed.

"I'm fine mum, I promise. I just woke up feeling dizzy and it was just a spider bite..." Miles told her feeling embarrassed as Jefferson got up. Soon it was time for him to go to school and Jefferson saw him to the door.

"Make sure you're safe out there Miles, its dangerous world out there with buts like Octavius and the Ultimates." Jefferson told him and Miles gave a nod in response. Miles then walked onto the pavement so he could go on his way to school.

Miles looked to his watch and figured he might pick up the pace so he could get there extra early and not risk being late. He then began sprinting and found himself being surprised at the speed he was getting at as he was sure he could not run like this before. He found himself almost walking into people and began saying sorry to them apologetically.

He then went across the road and then found some sort of buzz go off in his head, he looked to the left and saw a car coming so he sprinted some more to get away from it. There were looks coming his way so he decided to get a bit slower so not to get any more attention.

He soon reached the entrance of Forest Hill Jr High and met up with Ganke. "Hey Miles, how are you feeling after that spider bite? Sorry about that..." Ganke asked looking concerned as they began walking in.

"It's nothing Ganke... All it did was make me a bit dizzy when I woke up..." Miles told him deciding not to talk about how weird it was at how fast he had been going to school. "Trust me man, I am just fine. So did you hear about the Octavius guy?" Miles asked deciding to change the subject so he would not think about it.

"Oh yeah, some scientist guy. I had a chance to look him up before I went to school and would you believe he got himself kicked out of several labs including the one at Empire State University? Apparently they had ethical concerns." Ganke asked looking astonished and creeped out at the same time. Miles only rolled his eyes as Ganke continued on.

*PB*

In his coma Otto Octavius lied in his hospital bed with his eyes closed, at the moment all his mind could do was relive the last moments before the explosion:

 _Octavius panicked as he continued to work on the panel in front of the generator. He had to shut it off soon, otherwise with the saftey key off the generator could explode._

 _Those two hooligans, if they had not distracted him then his experiment would have gone off without a hitch. That overweight one and the one who had the nerve to steal and put on his suit. Once he took care of this, he will find those two and hand them over to the authorities._

 _He focused his robotic hands in trying to get into his generator so he could rewire it if the panel failed him. Luckily the backpack connected to his arms had a chip connected to the wires that linked into his body and sent data to his brain waves._

 _It allowed him to use his mind to control his robotic arms for his experiments. He then found his Octobots trying to drag him to saftey. "No stop! I am so close, I can shut it down now... obey me now my creations..." Octavius ranted trying to use his arms to push them away but they had strength in numbers._

 _They had managed to push him away from his console and they were still pushing him away while shouting and struggling. Then the generator hit critical and exploded and his last conscious thoughts were 'no I could stop this...'_

After that ended his mind and ears could pick up the talk of the doctors:

"They have dug past his suit, directly into his spine..."

"How do we separate him from these arms..."

"Can we?"

*PB*

Miles' school day went just normal for him after that, he went through his classes just fine. That is until the final class which just so happened to be Gym class.

In gym class the coach a large African American man by the name of Hobie Brown was telling them that they were going to have a game of dodgeball. The millisecond Coach Brown said this, Miles and Ganke had just groaned as they never had that much luck with Dodgeball.

Miles began circling the gym when the game began at a leisurely pace trying not get hit, he saw that Ganke was one of the first ones out as he was not too fast. Miles found his head getting that buzz feeling again so he kneeled down to hold his head for a second.

He found to his surprise a dodgeball had went past his head as he did this. " _Okay, this is too weird..._ " Miles found himself wondering what was going on as more reacting to the buzz feeling meant he kept dodging the balls to the amazement and shock of his classmates.

He wanted to try ignoring the buzz feeling so not to draw attention but when he felt it, it felt like he had to react to it. It felt like he couldn't ignore it.

He then found himself one of the final two with a smug looking fit boy, Michael Von Patrick the most athletic student in his class. "Come on Miles, I will be a good sport and let you the first throw." Michael told him in a smug tone kicking a dodgeball to his direction.

The classmates and Coach Brown was silent as Miles picked it up. He then hoped for the best as he then threw the ball at a force of strength that surprised him. It happened so fast that Michael could not react in time as he was then hit it.

Miles' shock was only matched by Michael's dumfounded one as then the other classmates then began coming over to congratulate Miles. He was still processing what happened and was looking at his hands. He barely noticed when Coach Brown came over to congratulate him.

Later after everyone was changed Miles was still sitting in the changing rooms. " _Okay, first I run at a pace that I couldn't before, then the buzz feeling and now this..._ " Miles asked himself as he then jumped when the door opened and Ganke came in.

"Dude we have to go, but I just want to say you were incredible out there. You were somehow more of a MVP out there than the kid who literally has MVP as his initials... Miles... " Ganke asked looking confused trying to see where Miles was. He then looked up and was shocked to see Miles with his hands and knees on the ceiling sticking.

Miles then jumped down to Ganke's shock and whispered to him "whatever just happened, it stays between us..." Miles whispered to Ganke's frozen face.

Soon they were walking out the entrance of the school when Ganke was asking him in a whispered tone "so what happened to you..." Miles covered his mouth and looked at him sternly. Miles then motioned him to follow him to the side of the school so they could talk without people noticing them.

He then let go and whispered to him "remember, we don't go over what happened. This has just been a weird day, my dizziness and walking to school I felt faster than I should be. There was this buzz going off in my head when a car came and it kept going off when I was going to be hit by a ball." Ganke looked at him weirdly asking him to expand.

"I wish I had more to tell you Ganke but ever since that spider bite, I have been feeling weird..." Miles muttered and Ganke stopped for a second and looked at him as if Miles' words had just lit a light bulb in his head. "Earth to Ganke, are you alright?" Miles asked concerned as Ganke looked excited.

"The spider that bit you, it had that number... It must have been some science experiment. Now this makes sense, the bite gave you super powers!" Ganke told him excitedly as Miles stared at him incredulously with his mouth open.

"Oh no, I can't have super powers... I can't..." Miles told him wanting to deny even the possibility of this. He didn't want super powers making his life complicated.

"You can and you do, the spider was in that suit so this must be fate. We can make a costume for you out of that suit. I could be like your guy in the chair giving you advice through a com, like Cisco in that Flash show. We will have to come up with a name like Captain Spider or the Human Spider..." Ganke told him looking like he was in his own little world.

Miles yelled at him "Ganke, I am not a superhero. I am just a normal kid like you and I don't have super powers!" They then heard a thwip sound and saw that to their shock some sort of web came out of his left wrist and attached itself to the building wall. Miles then managed to get the web off his wrist and then threw the web to the floor.

He looked to Ganke nervously and Ganke had a knowing look on his face. "Dude, you totally have super powers." Ganke told him matter of factly and Miles sighed, there was no use denying it now.

 **Yeah did you see the newest Spider-Man: Into the Spider Verse trailer? Seemed more like an animated comedy than the serious techno feel of the first trailer but I am still looking forward to it. I won't let it change the idea and tone I had for this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

Later that day they had gone to Ganke's room at his house in order to go over all this. "Okay, it might be silly now to doubt it. Maybe that spider bite did give me powers." Miles commented with a sigh as he sat down on Ganke's bed.

"Great, now that you have accepted it then perhaps we should go over how you make your superhero debut." Ganke told him with glee getting out the suit from his desk. "I have read all sorts of comics and watched a lot of movies and cartoons so if anyone can help you with this then it's me." Ganke told him as Miles shook his head.

"Help me with what? Just because I have powers doesn't mean I am going to become a superhero!" Miles responded as Ganke looked at him alarmed.

"Wait, you can't be a villain Miles! Well maybe if you extort money from bullies but... no I can't let you do it!" Ganke told him looking like he was going to fight him. Miles just groaned in response.

"I am not going to be a superhero or a supervillain, I am not going to become a super anything! I am just going to be regular old Miles Morales and pretend I don't have powers. Just because I have powers doesn't mean that I have to use them." Miles told him speaking with finality.

"Look just try the suit on, I feel like this is destiny coming true. I have not been more sure of anything in my life!" Ganke told him with pleading in his voice and Miles groaned as he took it. Ganke then walked out of the room so Miles could change.

What seemed like half a minute later he heard yelling and went back in to see Miles standing there in the suit, Ganke was in awe as Miles said "it just came on, as if it was made to fit any size..."

Ganke then motioned for the wall silently asking him to try it. Miles shook his head as he jumped at it, managing to stick to it with his hands and feet to his amazement. He then jumped off landing on Ganke's bed. "Somehow the wall sticking is working through the clothes..." Miles muttered to his shock.

Ganke then thought of something and he got a pen and stretched the fabric of Miles's wrist to punch a hole in it through the fabric. He did the same to Miles's other wrist to his protestations.

"So you can use your web through it, be like a weapon against the bad guys." Ganke explained imitating web coming out of his own wrists. He saw Miles still looked unsure and Ganke sighed saying "look if you insist to abandon this then I will get bit by the spider and become Captain Spider myself. I think I saw it crawl under my bed."

He then went t o check under his bed as Miles took the opportunity to change out of the suit. A few minutes later Ganke pulled out the dead spider with the number on it. "Wait, so it's dead... Aww..." Ganke moaned as Miles could not help but give a smirking laugh at this.

"Look Ganke, I can see your excited by this prospect but I am not sure about this. I am just a kid and what if I die? There are the Ultimates out there being superheroes so why should I?" Miles asked passing him the suit.

"Okay, if you insist but if you change your mind I can start decorating the suit for you. I was thinking of a big red spider symbol!" Ganke told him beaming. Miles gave him a shake of the head that pretty much said 'sure, why not?" Ganke then got out his painting set as Miles told him he will see him later.

He then got out of the door waving to Ganke as he did the same. He then told Ganke's parents he was going home and they wished him luck walking home. He whistled going down the road.

*PB*

Later Miles was watching TV with his family as the news report was talking about Captain America taking out a terrorist cell called Rapture. "Seems like anything the Ultimates members do that they make headline news. Dangerous going out there with those kinds of people. I still remember the invasion of the Liberators a few years ago." Jefferson muttered making Miles nervous.

"But those were super powered bad guys, the Ultimates are saving people. Aren't they?" Miles asked as Jefferson shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess so but I still would prefer a world without people who could level cities with just a snap of their fingers." Jefferson responded making Miles a bit nervous. He knew he was nowhere near that powerful but how would his dad react to him having powers?

"You're scaring Miles!" chided Rio sternly as Jefferson ruffled Miles' hair. "Don't let your dad scare you like that, hes just scared of the word that's out there right now but just remember to stay safe." Rio reassured Miles and he gave a smile.

Miles was now wondering if there was any need for him to be any sort of superhero anyway. Not like there are any bad guys that would come after him...

*PB*

In his bed in the hospital, Otto Octavius slowly opened his eyes to see through his goggles. He groaned as he was regaining his senses and saw the doctors and nurses noticing he was awake. He looked around him to see that his four electronic arms were suspended above the bed.

He grabbed a mirror at the bedside table and looked horrified at how scarred his face was. He saw that most of his hair had been scorched away by the explosion. He then began screaming in shock and his mental link to his arms then caused them to start moving around. The head doctor then called for him to be sedated as the nurses tried to calm him down.

 **I am sorry for the delay. I definitely want to get this story finished before the actual Into the Spider Verse movie. So I maybe putting Marvel's Spider-Man on hold for a while.**


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later Miles was in his room reading a textbook for his homework, wanting to get it over and done with due to it being a Saturday. He heard a knock on his door and he went to answer it to see that Ganke was at the door.

Miles invited him in and Ganke excitedly told him "dude, I am done with the decorating of the costume, the paint has all dried and everything. At least come and see." Miles shook his head and thought why not as they went all the way to his room.

When they went up there Ganke showed him the decorated suit, there was dark red paint around the eye lenses, the dark red paint was on the lam of the hands as well as the top of the fingers and the soles of the feet. There dark red lines going over the shoulders of the suit and a line connecting them from the front. Underneath where the lines were connected was a large dark red spider symbol.

"Guess, it's cool but really Ganke... do you think if New York needs a Captain Spider or whatever?" Miles asked as Ganke huffed expecting this response. "Okay Ganke, since you put in the effort then I guess I will take the suit. I won't make any promises about it being used." Miles told him and Ganke seemed at least a little satisfied with the answer as Miles threw his suit into his backpack.

Deciding he would find a proper place for it later.

Ganke said goodbye to him saying he needed to go to the library for some homework reference and Miles said goodbye back. After getting done with his schoolwork Miles decided to go out to the library to see if Ganke needed help.

However he saw on the streets were fire trucks going by fast. By instinct he followed them and saw in deep shock and horror as a building on fire with the firefighters trying to get the fire out. There was a woman screaming that her daughter was still in there.

" _The fire fighters are taking care of this, but I could probably help get the girl out with my powers... but everyone will see me..._ " Ganke thought in his head and then looked into his backpack to see the suit there. He then ran to an alleyway to change in secret. " _This is going to be the most stupid thing I have ever done and Ganke is going to see this as proof as my destiny but... here goes..._ " Miles thought as he changed into the suit.

He then sighed as he then to the fire only for assembled police officers to block the way. "Stay back, don't come any closer. That goes for you dressed in the circus get up." One of the police officers yelled.

Miles sighed as he ran and jumped over them to everyone's surprise – including his own. Nevertheless he then climbed up to the top floor of the building and jumped through the window.

He then began feeling the intense heat of the fire feeling sweaty. " _I knew this was a terrible idea and I am still doing it..._ " Miles thought in his head as he saw a little African American girl sitting scared with her teddy bear in a circle of fire.

"Hold on, I am coming!" he yelled running and jumping into the circle. He then felt the buzz in his head go off as he yelled as a support beam came falling down upon him and the girl. By instinct he tried pushing it back and to his surprise he did.

The girl had screamed and closed her eyes when she saw the support beam but opened them as Miles lifted her up in his arm. "Hold on tight, I don't exactly know what I am doing..." Miles muttered to the girl running to the window.

He then looked and saw the flagpole up above the window, getting a quick idea he jumped out and used his free hand to sling a web at the flag pole to use the web as a grappling hook. He then jumped down using another web to attach to a street lamp to quench the fall a bit.

He then landed as safely as he could on the ground as the girl's mother rushed and took her daughter into her arms. The woman was giving her thanks in deep breaths as there were people taking pictures and video with their phones.

"Are you some sort of Spider man?" questioned one of the police officers as there were reporters coming closer. He thought of the name of Captain Spider which Ganke wanted him to use but he thought that this name sounded better.

"Yeah, I'm Spider-Man!" Miles responded as he then jumped up and then used his web to web sling away by attaching it to an nearby building. He wanted to see if he could go enough distance so he could sneak away to the alleyway he was at before.

He did and quickly changed into his backpack and saw his phone was getting a call from Ganke. He just shrugged, there was no way Ganke would not have heard about this. He had to admit, stepping in to help that girl felt good.

At least that there would be no repercussions about this, people would see this and saw a masked good samaritan. The only repercussion he could see at the moment was that Ganke would be unhappy that he was not using the name he picked...

*PB*

Since his first time waking up in the hospital, Otto Octavius had some time to calm down as the hospital staff ran tests on him. He was given food and some vitamins to help him get his strength up, luckily they were helped by the electronics in his jumpsuit designed to help his body be strong enough to handle his robotic arms.

Every night he could not help but have flashbacks of what had happened before the explosion. He swore when he was healthy enough, he would track down the hooligans responsible for not only breaking into his warehouse but distracting him which ended up causing the explosion in the first place.

He knew all this pain and scars were because of those hooligans and he fantasised about crushing their skulls with the grip of his robotic claws.

Late that afternoon with the hospital room TV on he was watching the news. There came the breaking news of the fire. The TV reporter talked about the heroics of the masked figure known as 'Spider-Man'.

What caught his eye was the footage shown captured from someone's camera phone. The footage of someone crawling into the window of the building like a spider. When the reporter showed the footage of the figured jumping down from the building to get the trapped girl to saftey, Octavius' mouth opened when he recognised the suit the Spider-Man was wearing.

Those where the suits that were in his lab, vandalised with red paint. Then the incident before the explosion replayed in his mind for the hundredth time.

One of them had gotten into his spider test subjects, so that means that one of the hooligans must have gotten spider powers from his experiment. Plus using his suit which he painted over!

Fury and rage came over him; he was shaking his bed in his state. All the thought of his explosion and now he knew one of the hooligans was out there in a costume playing superhero.

The nurses tried to calm him down and the doctors tried to use sedation on him, however his anger caused the mental link of the robotic arms to be strong enough to break free of the bindings. He got out of bindings in the hospital room.

The hospital staff were helpless as he furiously pushed them aside with his arms. He smashed the window open as he had goals all set up:

To find and kill the Spider-Man, plus whoever his accomplice is.

 **Yeah this is the motivation of Doc Ock in this story: in his state and anger he thinks Miles broke into his warehouse at the beginning of the story. He doesn't know he is wrong but all he remembers was that one of the thieves made off wearing one the suits at his lab.**

 **Plus the idea of the dark red painting on the suit came from the YouTube video Into the Spider-Verse - The Problem with Miles by GodzillaMendoza which I Reccomended watching. Basically it presented the idea that Miles's suit in the movie will be painted over another Spider suit. We will have to wait and see.**

 **The idea of combining the origins of Doc Ock and Spidey here came from the Ultimate Spider-Man. No not the comics as this was from before the Ultimate line. The Ultimate Spider-Man was a book that was a collection of short literature stories that were Spider-Man related. The first story was a retelling of the origin written by Peter David (okay credited to Stan Lee and Peter David) where Spidey (Peter of course) and Doc Ock' origins were connected. Not in the same way and circumstances were different but still this was where the idea came from.**


End file.
